encyclopaedia_classicafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Modèle:Carte de localisation/documentation
Ce type de modèle permet de génèrer une carte de localisation comme une image composite constituée d'une carte et d'une marque d'emplacement. On peut éventuellement ajouter une étiquette et une légende peut être ajoutée. Utilisation Les fichiers des cartes-images ne sont pas accessibles directement, mais l'utilisation peut être facilités avec un modèle de carte auxiliaire. Prenons par exemple, la carte du Japon, ce modèle utilise le modèle auxiliaire contenant toutes les données nécessaires pour générer l'image composite. ;Notons d'ailleurs : * Que l'affectation de la valeur à la légende de paramètre entraîne l'affichage de carte comme une image miniature. Si ce paramètre n'est pas définie, le modèle va générer une légende par défaut. * Les coordonnées ne sont pas vérifiées. Si les coordonnées spécifiées n'entrent pas dans la zone couverte par la carte, la marque d'emplacement ne sera pas afficher à l'intérieur de l'image, cependant, elle pourra être affichée quelque part ailleurs sur la page * N'utilisons pas le code px. En effet, l'utilisation du code width=200px entraînera l'affichage d'une très grande carte. Dans ce cas, mieux vaut utiliser le code Utilisez width=200. * On peut créer une carte avec plusieurs localisations en utilisant le modèle . Types de modèles Parameters Available map Modèles There are over 1000 map Modèles available. To find other Modèles: * Modèle:Location map/List - some of the items listed here are redirects and a few Modèles may not function as expected * Category:Location map Modèles - Modèles sorted by category * - a search that might help * - another search that might help Creating new map definition Modèles See Creating a new map Modèle. Examples Default width and float, no label, default caption (decimal coordinates) Note: When a label is not specified, the default caption is "Page name (Map name)", so if this example was viewed on a page named Pag, the default caption would be "Pag (Croatia)". Likewise, on a page named Pag (town), the default caption would be "Pag (town) (Croatia)". Map with the default caption (degrees/minutes) Note: When a label is specified, the default caption is "Label text (Map name)", seen as "Pag (Croatia)" in this example. Marker/Label outside of Map Map with a custom caption and text background Map with enlarged marker and label Map with no caption or border Relief parameter AlternativeMap parameter Same coordinates on different maps Map that crosses 180° meridian :See Category:Location map Modèles crossing 180th meridian Additional examples For similar examples, see the documentation at Modèle:Carte de localisation multiple, as well as: * Modèle:Carte de localisation multiple/relief, an example using the relief parameter * Modèle:Carte de localisation multiple/AlternativeMap, an example using the AlternativeMap parameter * Modèle:Carte de localisation multiple/overlay, an example using the overlay_image parameter See also ;Location map Modèles * Modèle:Location map many, to display up to 9 markers and labels * Modèle:Carte de localisation multiple, to display unlimited number of markers and labels ; Infoboxes incorporating Location map - any country or region ; Infoboxes incorporating Location map - specific countries or regions * Modèle:Infobox Belgium Municipality * Modèle:Infobox European Parliament constituency * Modèle:Infobox former Arab villages in Palestine * Modèle:Infobox frazione (Italy) * Modèle:Infobox French commune * Modèle:Infobox German location * Modèle:Infobox Greek Dimos * Modèle:Infobox Hungarian settlement * Modèle:Infobox Israel municipality * Modèle:Infobox Italian comune * Modèle:Infobox Kibbutz (Israel) * Modèle:Infobox London station, supports (via ), (via ) * Modèle:Infobox Mandir (India) * Modèle:Infobox NRHP (USA) * Modèle:Infobox Site of Special Scientific Interest (UK) * Modèle:Infobox Town AT (Austria) * Modèle:Infobox UK postcode area * Modèle:Infobox UK place * Modèle:Infobox Venezuelan municipality ;Other Modèles * Modèle:Annotated image, allows text notes to overlap image, allows cropping * Modèle:Overlay - places up to 30 marker images of various chooseable kinds over a base image with optional grid and legend * Modèle:Superimpose, supports simple layer superimposition. * Modèle:Superimpose2, to place up to 50 image layers over one another